


Holiday Blues

by LeisurelyPanda



Series: Thundering Heart [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Steve Rogers, Christmas, Christmas Angst, Come Swallowing, Comfort Sex, Family Angst, Frottage, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Top Bucky Barnes, Top Thor (Marvel), WinterThunderShield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 00:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17131250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeisurelyPanda/pseuds/LeisurelyPanda
Summary: Bucky, Steve, and Thor are back in the States to celebrate their first Christmas together. But while Thor and Steve are excited to spend the holidays together, Bucky Barnes is struggling with them this year. After coming out as both pansexual and polyamorous earlier in the year, his parents kicked him out. Now it's Christmas and despite everything, he misses them. Thor comes up with something in an effort to cheer Bucky up and Steve is happy to go along with it if it will help.





	Holiday Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the Ballad of the Thundering Heart universe, here for all your Winterthundershield needs! If you're new, this will have some slight spoilers for the main story, but nothing too major (aside from the obvious issues that Bucky's dealing with).

It was almost strange being back in the States after spending so many months travelling across Europe. For one thing, Thor had to get used to not seeing his lovers all the time. Which was fine, in theory. They spent most of the time in Europe travelling with each other every day. The days they didn’t was usually out of mutual agreement to get some space and have some alone time. Steve especially tended to get stressed if he was with people at all hours of the day, since he was the one introvert among them. 

This, though, this wasn’t about what they needed. This was because they were home. Steve was with his mother and Mr. Baker. Bucky was with his aunts. It was late and Thor lay alone in his bed, which suddenly seemed much too big for one person, even one as big as he was. They had come home for Thanksgiving a couple weeks ago and decided to stay for the holidays. 

There was some talk about sticking around afterwards, too. Thor had to admit that while he had enjoyed being on his own with his lovers, being home with his family made for a nice change. He’d missed them, even Loki with his constant needling and their father with his obstinate pride. Although, his father was less of an issue now that he’d approved of Steve and given their relationship his blessing. 

Thor sighed. Sleep clearly wasn’t coming. At that moment, his phone dinged. _Thank the gods_ , he thought. He grabbed his phone and tapped on the text he received. It was Bucky. 

_Are you up?_

Thor smiled. _Yes. I can’t sleep. It’s strange sleeping away from you._

_Can I call?_

Thor raised his eyebrows slightly. _Of course._

About a minute later, his phone rang as Bucky had selected FaceTime. Thor immediately frowned. Bucky’s face looked red. His eyes were bloodshot, his nose was red, and there were streaks running down his face as though he’d been crying. Thor answered the call without another thought. 

“Bucky,” he said. “ _Mitt hjärta_ , what’s wrong?” 

Bucky smiled at the name and sniffed. He ducked his head shyly before his mouth was drawn in a tight line. No words came out, though. A few minutes into the call, Thor noticed new tears flowing down Bucky’s face. He was seized with the urge to rush over to Bucky’s home and take care of him. He hadn’t seen him like this since… well, since Bucky’s parents kicked him out. 

_I probably could, come to think of it_ , he thought. Mr. Baker had the night off, but that didn’t mean that Thor couldn’t either call a cab or take the subway over to Bucky’s home. 

“Bucky, you do not have to say yes, but would you like for me to come over tonight?” Thor asked. “You look like you could use some company.” 

Bucky closed his eyes and nodded. Thor smiled gently. “Okay, I will be over soon,” he murmured. “I want you to do something for me, though, okay?” 

Bucky nodded. “Yeah?” he croaked. His voice was gravelly and thick with emotion. 

“Have you taken care of yourself today?” Thor asked. Bucky bit his lip and shook his head. “Okay, I want to put on some clean clothes, wash your face, and brush your teeth for me. Can you do that for me?” 

Bucky nodded and Thor smiled. “Okay, I’ll be there, soon,” he said. “Do you want me to stay on the phone with you?” 

Bucky shook his head. “I’m fine,” he replied. 

“All right,” Thor said. “If you change your mind, call me. I’ll tell you how close I am.” 

“Okay. Thank you,” Bucky murmured. 

“It’s no trouble,” Thor replied. “I will see you soon.” 

Bucky nodded and the call ended. Thor rolled out of bed and put his clothes back on. He also grabbed a backpack and stuffed his pajamas and an extra set of clothes inside. One thing he didn’t have to worry about was letting his parents know when he’d be. They’d left for Sweden early so that they could come back for New Years. It was strange being in a big empty house on his own, but he quickly got over it.

* * *

It took Thor about 20 minutes to get to Bucky’s house. He buzzed to get in and Bucky’s aunt Tonya, night owl that she was due to being a chef in New York City, opened the door with a smile. She was dressed in her chef’s coat and festive sweatpants decorated with the Grinch. 

“Kid said that you was coming,” she said. “Come in. He’s in his room.” 

“Thank you,” Thor said politely. “I apologize for coming in so late.” 

“No worries,” she replied. “He’s had a rough day, but I’ll let him tell you about it. I gotta get back to the restaurant, my break’s almost up. You take care of him, you hear?” 

With that, she left. Thor turned around and headed to Bucky’s room. He didn’t stop to admire the layout of the apartment like he usually did. It was warm and welcoming, but the only thing on his mind was the fact that Bucky had been so upset about something that he hadn’t been able to articulate it in words. He knocked softly before he opened the door. 

Sure enough, Bucky was there sitting on the bed with his legs crossed beneath him. He was brushing his hair with what looked like stiff, almost robotic movements. He looked up as Thor entered the room. His face was drawn and there were bags under his eyes, like this had been going on for a lot longer than Thor had originally thought. 

“ _Mitt hjärta_ ,” he murmured as he walked over. He sat down on the bed and took Bucky’s face in his hands. “What’s wrong?” 

Bucky leaned forward and Thor caught him in a tight embrace as Bucky pressed his face into the crook of Thor’s neck. Bucky shook with sobs as Thor held him. Thor ran his hands up and down Bucky’s spine. Neither of them spoke. Thor slowly lowered them down until they were lying on the bed together. Bucky was on top of him and Thor let him stay there. Bucky slowly calmed down, breathing in and out in slow, even breaths. 

“Thanks,” Bucky croaked. “I was trying to have my shit together when you showed up, but it didn’t work.” 

“You have nothing to apologize for, love,” Thor murmured. Mentally, he was rolling his eyes. Between Bucky and Steve, Thor sometimes felt like he was constantly reassuring his lovers about one thing or another. He loved them, though, insecurities and all, and each of them had their own reasons to be insecure. 

“I called my sister,” Bucky said. Thor nodded as he kept running his hand down Bucky’s back.

“How did it go?” Thor asked. 

“She’s okay,” Bucky replied. “High school is going okay for her. She’s interested in some guy in her English class.” 

“Okay,” Thor replied. “That is good, is it not?” 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied. “It’s great and I miss her, but I’m glad she’s doing okay.” 

“So what is wrong?” Thor asked. 

“Our parents caught us talking to each other,” Bucky replied. Thor managed to keep himself under control and kept stroking up and down Bucky’s back. He had a bad feeling about this. Bucky’s coming out to his parents as both interested in men and in a relationship with two had… not gone well. In the months since, Bucky hadn’t talked to them at all. Bucky kept in regular contact with Becca, but they kept quiet about it. 

“What happened?” 

“They took the phone and told me to stop talking to their daughter,” Bucky said. 

Thor froze. “They didn’t.” 

Bucky just nodded and sniffled. “I’m not their son, anymore,” Bucky said. “I thought… maybe Christmas would be different, you know? Like, maybe they’d realize how dumb it all is.” 

Thor held him even more tightly. Bucky returned the embrace just as fiercely, clinging to Thor’s body like it was a lifeboat. He resumed crying into his shoulder and Thor held him as though he could keep the perils of the world at bay for a moment. Bucky deserved better than what his parents had done when he came out. 

“I know it is not the same thing,” Thor whispered in his ear. “But your aunts are here for you. And you always have a home and family with me and Steve.” 

“Yeah,” Bucky replied neutrally. “Your parents aren’t dicks, though.” 

“You’ve met my father, have you not?” Thor asked. “You remember how he treated Steve for a long time.” 

Bucky chuckled. “Yeah, I suppose that’s true. And Steve’s dad was actually the worst.” 

“We all make the most of what we have,” Thor said. “Perhaps someday they will come to their senses.” 

“I hope you’re right,” Bucky murmured.

* * *

A couple days later, Steve met Thor outside a shop that he’d never seen before. He could guess what they sold, though, if the scantily clad women pictured outside it were anything to go by. They’d seen a number of stores like this in their journeys across Europe. They seemed to be more… liberal about such things than Americans. Steve was aware that men wore this stuff, too. They’d even gone inside one store to try stuff on just for fun. Thor didn’t have the legs for lingerie, honestly. Bucky could pull it off, but it wasn’t Steve’s thing. Steve hadn’t had the courage to step outside. And that was the last he’d thought about it. 

“Why are we here?” he asked Thor.

“I have an idea for a gift for Bucky,” Thor replied as he approached the door. 

“You’re buying lingerie?” Steve asked dubiously. “I thought the three of us agreed that you didn’t really pull it off very well.” 

“I am still offended that you would think that,” Thor declared with a grin. “I am beautiful and you would shield the world from it all.” 

“Babe, I’ve always thought you were beautiful, but that doesn’t mean that I want to see you in fancy underwear,” Steve chuckled. “Now, you didn’t answer the question.” 

Thor rolled his eyes. “I spent the night with Bucky the other night,” he said. Steve blinked and then raised an eyebrow.

“And?” he asked. “We’re together. Was it… good?” 

“We didn’t have sex,” Thor replied. 

“Oh. What happened then?” Steve asked. 

“Bucky was… upset. About his parents,” Thor explained. He told Steve about how they caught Bucky and his sister talking to each other on the phone. Steve was both angry and sad for his boyfriend. He didn’t have a sibling, but he couldn’t imagine not getting to talk to them over the holidays because of some bullshit his parents thought. 

“What does this have to do with lingerie?” Steve asked. “You want to surprise him with something he’ll like in the hopes to cheer him up?” 

“Yes, exactly,” Thor replied. 

“I’m not sure you dressing in lingerie is what’s gonna accomplish that,” Steve said. 

“As objectively wrong as you and Bucky both are, I was not going to propose that I be the one to wear it,” Thor deadpanned. 

Steve looked up at him. Then the words clicked in his mind and his jaw dropped. 

“Me?” he demanded. “You want me to dress in… this stuff?” 

“You would look lovely, _älskling_ ,” Thor purred. “I am sure that it would put a smile on his face.” 

“You just want me to buy this stuff because you want to see me in it, too,” Steve grumbled. 

“I do not deny that my motives are not purely altruistic,” Thor said with a grin. “But Bucky did say that he wanted to see you in some.” 

Steve paused. If it was for Bucky… maybe. He sighed. “Let’s go. I’m not promising anything.” 

“After you,” Thor replied, holding the door open for him.

* * *

Christmas came about a week later. Bucky slept a bit restlessly for the few days after his parents interrupted his call with his sister. They’d managed to exchange a couple emails since then, but it wasn’t the same as talking on the phone. Which wasn’t the same as actually seeing her, but he’d take what he could get.

His aunts were cool, though. Tonya kept him busy in the kitchen so that he didn’t have to think about it as much. Sophia listened and cooked him old Italian comfort food to cheer him up. She didn’t let him near the wine or anything, but short of that, she supported him. 

Still, he woke up Christmas morning feeling a bit… empty. He was keenly aware that this time last year, he spent the morning with his family, then went over to keep Steve company. His parents usually went overboard for Christmas. It was an enthusiasm that Sophia shared, which considering that she was his mom’s twin, it was hardly surprising. The entire apartment, including his room, was decked out in decorations. Tinsel and ornaments and nutcrackers and stockings and figurines were on every available surface. It lifted his spirits somewhat. 

He groaned as he got out of bed. Christmas wasn’t a good day to stay in bed all day, after all. He threw a shirt on and the Christmas PJs that he got every year. Sophia gave them to him last night just like his mom did. It was apparently a tradition that their mom had practiced back in the day when clothes were the only thing they might get for Christmas. 

He opened the door to find… absolutely not what he was expecting. His aunts were drinking coffee on one couch while his boyfriends were on the other. Steve didn’t care for coffee, the barbarian, but Thor didn’t mind. Steve drank tea. They all talked quietly in front of a tree and a pile of presents.

Elsewhere in the apartment were Steve’s mom and his soon-to-be stepfather, Mr. Baker. They chatted in a small nook where Tonya kept her books, which were mostly murder mysteries and cookbooks. 

“What’s all this?” Bucky asked. The people in the room turned to him and smiled. 

“Merry Christmas, champ,” Tonya said as she got up. She gave Bucky his cup of coffee, which was about as seasonal as one could get. She hated it, but Bucky loved it. It was a peppermint mocha and it was Bucky’s favorite drink. He smiled as he sipped it. 

“Merry Christmas, Aunt Tonya,” Bucky replied. “Thanks.” 

“We thought you might want some company today,” Steve said. “So, surprise!” 

Bucky smiled and walked over to where his lovers were sitting. He bent to kiss each of them. “Thanks, you guys,” he said. “I love it. Merry Christmas.” 

Thor pulled Bucky down to sit with them with some awkwardness. Bucky was very protective over his peppermint mocha and Steve was equally protective over whatever tea that his stepdad was probably trying to get him into. It seemed to be working. Mr. Baker soon gave Steve a refill and the weirdo drank it black. The three of them managed to squeeze together somehow. Steve ended up sitting on Bucky’s lap with his legs draping over Thor’s. 

“So what happens now?” Thor asked. “I have never celebrated Christmas.” 

“Per our family tradition,” Sophia said. “The children exchange presents first, then the parents.” 

“Is there an order?” Thor asked. 

“Youngest first,” Bucky said. He and Steve looked pointedly at Thor who moved Steve’s legs as he got up. He presented Bucky with a present wrapped in a silver and gold wrapping paper. 

“Merry Christmas, Bucky,” Thor said with a smile. Bucky grinned and tore the packaging off, revealing a cookbook with Ina Garten on the front and the words Barefoot Contessa. It was clearly a gag gift, but Bucky also loved it. 

“Hey, now you can start your own collection!” Tonya crowed. “Take over the family business one day.” 

“Aunt Tonya, you know that you won’t stop cooking in the restaurant until you’re dead and buried and you know it,” Bucky replied with a grin. 

“True, but it’s never too early to get started!” she declared. 

“Thanks, Thor,” Bucky said. 

“That was not even the real gift,” Thor replied. Bucky leaned in and kissed him anyway. ‘

“I don’t care, I still love it,” he said. 

Presents were exchanged. Some were received with grace and gratitude, others were given and received in jest. Laughter filled the room and for a moment, Bucky felt his Christmas blues chased away by light and mirth. Steve, who was terrible at shopping for others as it was, gave him a drawing of Bucky and Thor on the Eifel Tower the night Bucky said that he loved Thor for the first time. It was beautiful and Bucky teared up looking at it. He was a big guy, but Thor was even bigger and in this, Bucky looked almost tiny in comparison. In the background were the lights of the city and the moon shining down on them. 

“Stevie, you need to go to art school or something,” Bucky said before he kissed Steve’s temple. “You’re seriously so good.” 

“Thanks, Buck,” Steve replied. He blushed at the praise. 

Bucky paid less attention to the other gifts that the older generation exchanged. They were mostly trinkets or something that might have been significant to those involved. Instead, he looked at what his lovers had given him. They were simple, nothing extravagant or fancy like someone might expect from having a rich boyfriend, but he loved them. Besides, he’d literally spent months travelling across Europe with his lovers. How much more could he ask for?

Eventually, all the presents were unwrapped and they all cleaned up the mess before Tonya and Mr. Baker went to the kitchen to work on the Christmas dinner. 

“You know, we have a few hours before dinner will be ready,” Thor said quietly. “What say you to going to my house to… get away?” 

“Your house,” Bucky said. “That’s big and fancy and conveniently empty?” 

“Yes, that one,” Thor replied with a grin. He leaned in to press a kiss to Bucky’s lips. Bucky moaned softly beneath him. Steve laced his and Bucky’s fingers together and Bucky separated from Thor to kiss him. 

“We have something else for you,” Steve murmured. “Something… private.” 

Well if that didn’t set a fire in Bucky’s loins, nothing ever would. He jumped to his feet, dashed to his room, and threw on some decent clothes to go outside in. It took him all of 10 minutes to get ready. He figured that as soon as they got to Thor’s house, whatever he did to his hair or body would be undone by his lovers who were about as horny as two people could be. 

“Hey, we’re heading out!” he shouted as he and his lovers headed for the door. “We’ll be back in time for dinner!”

“If you’re late there’ll be hell to pay!” Sophia shouted after him. He offered her a thumbs up before he closed the door behind him.

* * *

The ride took entire too long. Even though it technically was only 20 minutes, Bucky spent the entire time trying to keep his hands to himself. A taxi cab on Christmas was not the right time or place to get frisky. Said time and place was Thor’s house as soon as they got there, but it was taking too fucking long. 

Finally, when they arrived, Bucky practically leaped out of the car while Thor paid the driver. Steve chuckled as he followed after him. 

“Eager, are you?” he asked. Bucky turned around and kissed Steve hungrily. Steve moaned and melted beneath him. Bucky would never get tired of that. 

“Doll,” he breathed after the kiss ended. “I’ve gone without for the last few weeks since we got back. I miss having sex with you.” 

“Been even longer since it was the three of us,” Steve replied just as quietly. 

“Paris,” Bucky murmured. “That night when Thor took us to the fancy hotel.” 

“We didn’t leave for, like, three days,” Steve replied. “I’ve missed that.” 

Bucky kissed Steve’s forehead. “Soon, doll, I promise,” he said. 

Thor finally finished and headed to the front door and opened it for them. Before Bucky could even cross the threshold, he was pulled aside by Thor and kissed against the nearest wall. Bucky’s arms wrapped around Thor’s neck and he held on as Thor kissed him more deeply than he’d been kissed in weeks. 

“Gods, I’ve missed you,” Thor growled. “But this is not our present.” 

Bucky blinked and looked over at Steve, who was rubbing himself through his pants. Thor took Bucky’s hand and stepped away, leading Bucky up the stairs to his room. Bucky shivered with anticipation. Usually their stuff was all improvised and shit, but that didn’t mean that Bucky wasn’t interested in more planned things, even kink. That wasn’t something he was quite ready to explore, but… maybe one day. 

The moment the three of them were inside Thor’s room, Thor pushed Bucky back up against it. Bucky was struck with the sense of déjà vu, but he ignored it as Thor crowded his space. Thor’s hair had grown even longer and he’d taken to adding little braids in it. Bucky loved it and his fingers wove through the long, soft locks. Thor purred against him before he pressed his thigh between Bucky’s legs. Bucky moaned desperately. 

“ _Mitt hjärta_ ,” Thor moaned. His hands snuck down and grabbed Bucky’s ass. Bucky gasped against him. “I have wanted you for weeks. I have missed lying with you.” 

“Same,” Bucky breathed. He grinned as Thor scowled half-heartedly at him. Bucky just grinned back. He was full of shit and he loved it. Thor slowly pulled Bucky’s shirt off before his hands dropped to Bucky’s pants. His hands made quick work and soon Bucky was stark naked. Thor pulled him back to the bed. 

“Rose petals?” Bucky asked when he finally got a good look at the room. “Wow, you pulled out all the stops, didn’t you? Is there champagne? Fancy Swiss chocolate?” 

Thor laid him out on the bed and kissed him again. “Only the best for you, love,” he murmured against Bucky’s lips. “And more.” 

Bucky raised his eyebrows. “There’s more?” he asked. Thor grinned and rolled over so he was on his side. He looked towards his closet and Bucky followed his gaze. 

Steve was there, having apparently taken time to change into… something. It was hidden by a robe. Steve just walked over to the bed and climbed up, straddling Bucky’s waist. Bucky smiled. It was a nice surprise. Steve wasn’t one for riding, but if that was the plan, he was all for it. Steve looked magnificent when he was bouncing on his or Thor’s cock. 

“Hey Stevie,” Bucky purred. “Is this my present?” 

Steve smiled shyly. His entire face was an adorable shade of pink. Bucky loved it. The fact that Steve tended to blush at the drop of a hat was so beautiful and precious. Bucky would never get enough of it. 

“Almost. Do you want chocolate and champagne now?” Steve asked, before letting his hands drift towards where his robe was tied shut. “Or later?” 

“Later,” Bucky said immediately. Steve grinned and slowly undid the knot in his robe. 

Bucky’s mouth went dry as soon as Steve’s robe opened. He rolled them over so he could get a proper look at what Steve was wearing. He wore blue lace panties that hugged the curve of his delicious ass sensuously. His thighs were covered in matching garter stockings, black bands wrapping around Steve’s thighs. There was even a little red bow on the hem of Steve’s new panties. The outfit was simple, but elegant and pretty. Bucky’s cock was hard almost instantly. 

“Do you like your present?” Steve asked. Bucky looked up at Steve’s face. It was almost completely red and the blush crept prettily down Steve’s neck and chest. His entire body was slowly giving over to his blush. Bucky grinned with hunger and his hands went to Steve’s hips. 

“Oh, baby doll,” Bucky rasped. He pressed a hungry kiss to Steve’s neck. Steve moaned and arched off the bed against Bucky’s body as Bucky sucked gently on his sensitive skin. “I don’t like it. I love it. You did all this for me?” 

“It… it was T-Thor’s idea,” Steve gasped. Bucky turned to Thor, who was also looking at Steve with open hunger. Bucky leaned towards his other lover and kissed him again. 

“Thank you,” he said. 

“It was no trouble,” Thor replied. “Unless you plan to take all day.” 

“It’s my present,” Bucky said with a grin. “We have time.” 

“You wanna fuck me in my panties, Buck?” Steve asked. He was lying on his stomach now with his feet in the air. 

“No, doll,” Bucky replied with a grin. He pushed Steve back onto his back and kissed his collarbone. He loved the way Steve shivered beneath him. His hands automatically found their way to toy with Steve’s nipples. Steve squirmed beneath him, moaning desperately. Bucky reached down to cup Steve’s erection.

“I’m gonna suck your pretty cock,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. “Then I want you to suck Thor’s while I eat your pretty ass. Then I’ll fuck you.” 

Steve moaned loudly. He kissed Steve once more before slowly making his way down to Steve’s hard member. Bucky pulled Steve’s panties down just low enough for Steve’s cock to emerge. Bucky kissed the head briefly before letting his tongue tease it, wrapping around him and toying with it. Steve moaned and thrust up into Bucky’s mouth. Bucky decided to take pity on him and swallowed Steve down to the root. He hummed around the length and watched as Steve’s head tilted back in pleasure. 

In the corner of his eye, Bucky saw Thor taking his clothes off slowly. Steve was too lost in the throes of pleasure, but Bucky took a moment while he was sucking Steve off to admire Thor’s body. That anyone had a body like that should’ve been unfair, but Bucky loved every inch of it. Thor was broad and strong. He could be a model, honestly. Bucky would buy anything Thor wore. 

He closed his eyes and returned his attention to Steve’s cock. He tasted the salty, bitter taste of pre-come covering his tongue. Steve must be as pent up as Bucky felt. He doubted any of them would last very long. They hadn’t had sex since they had returned sometime around Thanksgiving. Sure, they jacked off, but it wasn’t the same, wasn’t nearly as satisfying. Bucky was caught between wanting to savor it and wanting to get off. 

“Come, love,” Thor said. Bucky looked up to see Thor whispering into Steve’s ear. “Tell our lover how much you love his mouth. Is it not a lovely mouth?” 

“God, I love it,” Steve moaned. “Fucking love Bucky’s mouth on my cock!” 

Bucky moaned around Steve’s cock. Steve moaned in response. Thor kissed him beneath his ear and his hands roamed over Steve’s body. His cock hung huge and heavy between his legs and Steve reached over and stroked it. 

“Fuck, _älskling_ ,” Thor moaned. “I cannot wait until I can have my chance to fuck you like this. You look beautiful in your panties, love.” 

“Fuck, Thor,” Steve moaned. “Tonight, after the dinner, please! Want you to make love to me.” 

“I will, love,” Thor promised. “Bucky will be here, as well. We shall go for as long as we have the energy to.” 

Bucky moaned again and as soon as he did, he felt Steve’s cock pulse. Steve moaned loudly and Bucky’s mouth was filled with Steve’s come as it shot into his mouth. He swallowed it hungrily as he sucked Steve’s cock through the first orgasm of the night. When he was done, Steve slumped against the bed. 

“You done for the night, Stevie?” Bucky asked as he came off Steve’s cock and knelt over him. Steve hummed and shook his head. Bucky smiled. “Good, cause I’m definitely ready to keep going. Want to feel your tight, pretty ass around my cock.” 

He bent down and pressed a kiss to Steve’s lips. Steve mewled against Bucky’s lips before Bucky straightened himself. He rolled Steve over on his stomach. Thor got up and knelt in front of him, petting his hair gently as Steve began to kiss and lick over the length of Thor’s member. 

Bucky pulled Steve’s panties all the way down to reveal his ass. It was a beautiful ass, really. Steve might be thin, but his ass was delicious and round and beautiful. He pulled Steve’s cheeks apart and admired the hole that he’d missed so much. It puckered in front of him.

“God, you’re gorgeous, doll,” Bucky murmured. He dove in and began to lick and nip around Steve’s ass. Steve moaned around Thor’s cock as Bucky ate him out. It was glorious. He slowly felt Steve relax beneath him and as soon as he could, Bucky grabbed some lube, slicked up his fingers, and pressed one into him. Steve pushed back onto Bucky’s hand as he slowly pushed the finger deeper into Steve’s tight ass, which was… not as tight as he thought it would be. 

His other hand wrapped around Steve’s member, still wet with saliva. Bucky was genuinely curious about how many times he and Thor could get Steve to come tonight. Steve always seemed up for more, no matter how long they’d been going. 

“Fuck, you’re tight,” Bucky groaned. “But… you’re not as tight as someone who’d gone a month without sex might be.” 

“Is that so?” Thor asked. Mischief danced in his eyes as he pulled Steve off his cock. “What have you been up to, love?” 

Steve’s face looked utterly flushed and debauched. It would only get better as the night went on, but there also seemed to be a sliver of embarrassment there, as well. 

“I… might’ve gotten something to… help,” Steve said. Bucky smiled, suddenly fascinated. 

“Oh really?” he asked. “What might that be?” 

“It was a dildo, okay?” Steve replied. “It wasn’t even as good as either of you. Not that big, either.” 

“Aw, baby,” Bucky crooned. “You gotta show me how you play with yourself sometime.” 

“R-Really?” Steve asked. 

“Yeah,” Bucky said with that same smile. “Wanna see what you look like when you’re thinkin’ about us. It sounds pretty and hot to me.” 

“I wish to see this as well,” Thor purred. 

“M-Maybe,” Steve replied. 

“Don’t worry, doll,” Bucky said. “Only if you want to show us.” 

Steve just nodded and Bucky added another finger and began stretching him. Steve moaned again and resumed pushing back on Bucky’s hand as he kept sucking Thor’s cock. Thor moaned and petted Steve’s head gently as he stared down at him. They were beautiful in totally different ways. Thor was strong and built and dead sexy. Steve was lithe and beautiful and just as strong, but the strength came from his spirit rather than his muscles. 

Bucky eventually added a third finger and Steve made a muffled sound at the stretch. He shushed Steve softly. 

“You’re doin’ so good, baby. Almost there,” he said. “God, my cock is gonna feel so fuckin’ good when it’s inside your pretty ass.” 

Steve moaned. He sounded horny and desperate. Bucky wrapped his free hand back around Steve’s cock and chuckled when he found that it was still hard. He began to jerk it slowly, just enough to give sensation but not relief. Steve arched his back and moaned again. 

Finally, when Bucky couldn’t wait anymore, he slowly withdrew his hands from Steve’s ass and got back up on his knees. Steve popped off Thor’s cock long enough to look back at him. 

“Please,” he rasped. “God, please, fuck me, Buck.” 

“Aww, baby, I know, it’s been a while,” Bucky said. He dragged a hand up along Steve’s spine. “Don’t worry, I’m gonna make you feel so good. You been so good for me so far.” 

Steve hummed and laid his head down against the mattress. He raised a hand to wrap around Thor’s cock again and he kept stroking while Thor kept petting his hair and his face soothingly. 

Bucky squeezed a dollop of lube onto his palm and slicked up his cock before lining it up to Steve’s ass. He slowly pushed in. Steve made a sound that was half hiss half moan as the thick head of Bucky’s cock breached him. Bucky gripped Steve’s hips and made himself go slow. Steve felt so hot and tight around his cock, he wanted to go fast and hard, fucking Steve into the mattress and making him feel amazing. There would be time for that later. 

“Fuck, yes!” Steve sighed when Bucky bottomed out. “God, I missed this.” 

“You and me both,” Bucky replied. “You let me know when you’re ready for me to keep going.” 

Steve just nodded. Thor meanwhile pulled Steve up from where he was collapsed on the mattress and braced him on his chest. Steve hummed and wrapped his arms around Thor’s chest. 

“I’m ready,” Steve mumbled after a couple minutes. Bucky began to rock into Steve’s body, making slow, shallow thrusts. Steve hummed against Thor’s chest. Bucky shifted after a couple minutes to alter his thrusts when Steve moaned more loudly. 

_There it is_ , Bucky thought. He dragged his member over Steve’s prostate in longer thrusts. He threw his head back and moaned loudly. He wasn’t sure at all how long he’d last, but damn, he’d go as long as he could. 

“Louder, love,” Thor said. “No one is home, show me how good he feels.” 

He wasn’t sure who Thor was talking about but both of them moaned louder. Bucky lowered his gaze to his lovers. Steve was slumped in Thor’s arms, his back arched in pleasure as he clung to Thor’s body. One of Thor’s hands was wrapped around Steve’s cock while the other was wrapped around his own. 

Bucky stopped and pulled out. Steve threw a look over his shoulder in an almost indignant glare that was ruined by an adorable pout. Bucky bent down and kissed him. 

“Don’t worry, I just want to shift things around a bit,” he said. “Thor you lay down, and Steve, you straddle him.” 

They did and while the image of Steve riding Thor was always one that Bucky appreciated, Steve made no move to slide on Thor’s dick. Bucky got behind him and pushed back inside. Steve braced himself on Thor’s body as Bucky resumed fucking him. 

“Baby, why don’t you play with yourself?” Bucky suggested. “Make you and Thor feel good?” 

Steve just moaned and soon enough, Thor’s moans of pleasure joined them. Theirs was a symphony of pleasure and Bucky never wanted to leave. He quickened his pace as the combined sounds of pleasure the feeling of Steve’s hole around his dick drove him towards his climax. He gripped Steve’s hips hard enough to bruise and kept going. 

“God, fuck, Bucky, please!” Steve moaned. “Inside, come inside! Gonna come, Thor!” 

“Come for us, _älskling_ ,” Thor murmured in Steve’s ear. A few seconds later, Bucky felt Steve tighten around him as Steve came with a shout. Bucky kept fucking, chasing his own orgasm. He felt it pool in the pit of his stomach and he came with a loud, long groan, shooting his come into Steve’s ass. He felt utterly sated when he was done and he collapsed on the bed beside his lovers. 

Thor was the only one who hadn’t come. Bucky watched as Steve crawled down and wrapped his lips around Thor’s cock as Thor jerked himself furiously. Thor grunted and groaned as he came, shooting his load into Steve’s mouth. Steve hummed happily as he swallowed Thor’s load before the three of them collapsed together. 

The bedroom was filled with the sound of panting and satisfied sighs. Bucky almost fell asleep in the post-orgasmic bliss. The only reason he didn’t was because he knew he had to be somewhere. 

“So,” Steve said, breaking the silence. His voice was thick and gravelly and Bucky loved it. “That’s what Thor meant when he said that you’d love this stuff.” 

“Always knew you’d be a pretty little thing in some lingerie,” Bucky said. “You’re dangerous like that is what you are.” 

“Maybe we should do this more often, then,” Steve suggested with a satisfied smile. 

“I am fine with doing this more often,” Thor said. “So long as it doesn’t mean that we must go a month without every time we do so.” 

“Seconded,” Steve said, lifting his hand. He laid his head on Thor’s chest. “Thanks for that. Think we needed something like this.” 

“If only we could stay like this,” Thor replied. “Alas, I think your aunts would be displeased if we missed their Christmas dinner.” 

“Look on the bright side,” Bucky said. “At least it’ll be good food.” 

“This is true,” Thor said. “My one weakness.” 

“Your _one_ weakness?” Steve asked with a snigger.

“Yes. The one,” Thor declared lowly. “There are no others.” 

“Really?” Bucky asked, laying his head on Thor’s shoulder. “Because I distinctly remember you saying that you would do anything to have a piece of Stevie’s ass a couple months back.” 

“I do not recall this,” Thor said. He reached down and squeezed Steve’s ass, though. “But it sounds like something I might say.” 

Steve hummed. “We were in Scotland,” he said. “Staying in a bed and breakfast next to a goat farm.” 

“Ah, yes, I remember now,” Thor replied. “You were particularly seductive that evening, if I recall.” 

Steve chuckled. “You also said a few times that Bucky’s mouth was a gift from the gods,” he said. 

“Clearly I was possessed,” Thor said. “But whoever possessed me was not wrong.” 

“So you have… three weaknesses,” Bucky supplied. “Not so impressive now, are you?” 

Thor pouted dramatically until Bucky had mercy on the poor man and kissed him. “I love you,” he said.

“And I, you, _mitt hjärta_ ,” Thor replied. “Merry Christmas.” 

Steve scooted up and kissed Bucky as well. “Merry Christmas.” 

“Thank you,” Bucky said. “I look forward to enjoying my present later tonight.” 

Steve and Thor both moaned softly at that thought. Bucky laughed. It would be a good night.

* * *

It took them 30 minutes before they finally managed to roll out of bed and dress themselves so they looked presentable again. They ended up having to put a scarf around Steve’s neck to hide the hickies. Not that they wouldn’t have done that, anyway, considering how cold it was getting. 

Thor called another cab rather than walk back to Bucky’s apartment. It was cold and getting late and honestly, just easier. Bucky made sure to tell Thor to tip the driver generously since it was Christmas. 

All in all, it was a pretty good day, all things considering. Bucky still missed his family, especially his sister, but it was still a good Christmas. It made him hopeful that maybe one day, he would be able to celebrate it with his parents again. 

They mounted the steps to Bucky’s apartment and went inside. Bucky looked around. Sarah and Mr. Baker had fallen asleep together on the couch at some point. Sophia and Tonya were dancing in the kitchen to some Italian music. And…

 _It can’t be_ , Bucky thought. Sitting in the living room on the loveseat, was none other than his sister, Becca. She smiled and jumped to her feet and ran over to him. He had just enough time to register what was happening for him to catch her as she flung herself at him. 

“Bucky!” she shouted. “It’s so good to see you!” 

“Becca, what are you doing here?!” Bucky asked. “How are you here? Mom and dad…” 

“I snuck out,” she said. “Like you used to do to hang out with Steve.”

“Do they know you’re gone?” Bucky asked. She nodded.

“I didn’t want them to suspect, so I texted them once I was out,” she said. “It’s good to see you, Bucky.” 

Bucky smiled and hugged her again fiercely. “It’s good to see you, too, Becca,” he said. “Merry Christmas.” 

Dinner was lively and exciting, with Bucky and Becca and their aunts arguing over who was to take her home. In the end, Bucky admitted that it might be better for Sophia and Tonya to do it. The rest of the meal was spent telling stories or Bucky and his boyfriends talking about their travels to Europe. 

It was nice. It was better than nice. It was family, the way it was supposed to be. Bucky felt the sadness in his heart recede for the evening. For now, it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Mitt hjärta=my heart  
> älskling=dear/darling
> 
> Comments and kudos give me life, y'all! Hope you all have a wonderful, safe, happy holiday season! <3
> 
> Follow me on [tumblr](https://leisurelypanda.tumblr.com/) for various fandom related nonsense!


End file.
